


Look at us now

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Look at us now

“Look how successful we are Karina. We’re married to two of the most successful players in Europe. German World Cup winners no less. Oh but your Marco didn’t get to play.” Ann Kathrin sat across from me as we sipped ice tea and chatted outside a café in Munich.

She looked down at her wedding band and engagement ring. “I’m asking Mario for more diamonds on these for our next anniversary.” She said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

“Oh right yes, anniversary. Got it.” I was zoning out from Ann and I felt bad. She wasn’t that awful, but she wasn’t a good listener so there was no way that I was going to tell her what was on my mind.

What was on my mind? It had been mine and Marco’s anniversary last week and we had spent the entire day avoiding each other. He got up and went to training before I was awake and I went to work a little later and stayed on late at the office finished off paperwork and writing out overdue prescriptions. We had come home and barely said two words to each other over dinner (which had been the usual and nothing special) he had gone for a shower and then gotten straight into bed while I cleared up.

Once I was done I went into my study and cried silently to myself. How did my perfect marriage become so awful? I think I already knew the answer.

No one understands the pressure and responsibility of being married to someone so famous and successful. You are expected to just drop everything in a second to be at their side supporting them. For someone in my line of work just dropping everything is very difficult.

Then there’s the being dragged all over the world… Marco was in silent talks with some team in Spain that he wouldn’t talk to me about. Either he didn’t want my opinion or he was avoiding the inevitable fight that it would cause. I was not ready to leave Dortmund. He had been ready to leave for years.

When we got married I made him promise that he would give me more time here. To become settled in my career, to maintain my relationships and my family.

Now he was ripping it all away.

I heard him in the study at night locked away in talks with his agent.

Then there was his family. The constant questioning. When was I going to stop holding him back and let him move somewhere that he would win trophies, when was I going to get pregnant and give up my career to be there for him more often?

None of that was going to happen.

I had a bag packed that I kept under our bed. I am one hundred percent sure that he has found it, but he has never asked. He must know that if he asks me to do any of those things, I will leave him.

“Thanks for lunch Ann. I had better go and meet Marco. He said that he had news.” I sighed softly, not enough that she would notice hopefully.

~

He took me out to dinner, somewhere fancy in Munich that I had never heard of and would never dare to set foot in without him. Even with him now I felt out of place. I looked down at my plate, moving my vegetables around on it without eating any of them.

“Something is bothering you…” he said.

“You said that you had news.” I shrugged.

He slammed his fist down on the table.

“Damn it why can you never just be happy for me? I’m trying to make big career decisions and you don’t care.” He was very angry, his cheeks turning a little red. A few people around us were staring but I didn’t care. He had made a scene in public before.

“Just tell me what it is, and then tell me to give up being a GP and follow you to wherever you’re going. I know that you’ve probably already signed without talking to me.”

“God damn it. Karina you’re my wife. I would not make decisions that affect both of us without you.” He dug around in the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. He threw it across the table at me. “I thought about you, and your medical career first.”

I unfolded the letter inside, unable to recognise or even read the post mark to work out where it was from. Then I read the letter out loud.

“G-great Ormond Street Hospital, London, England. Marco this is a Children’s hospital…how did you know?” I looked up at him.

He smiled just the briefest of smiles. “I called your father. Then I called them, and sent them your CV with the application. They said that they would love to have you. I know you’ve always wanted to live in London. Lots of things that you love are there.”

“This is Central London…” I leant across the table, pecking him lightly on the lips before whispering. “Where are you going Marco?”

His eyes lit up with the childish glint I had missed. I was sure that he was about to tell a horrible joke, and I was right. “Well I thought that I would throw my career away and go to West Ham.” He laughed.

I nearly choked on the mouthful of wine that I had decided to take at the wrong moment.

“No sweetie, really…”

“I spoke to the manager and someone that I know at the club and, I’m really excited. They’re really ambitious and could literally win everything. I want to be a part of that. I’m going to Chelsea.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I beamed at him.

“That’s amazing. I am so proud of you. By the next World Cup you will be a Champions League winner and I am sure of it.” I got up and walked around to his side of the table and sat down on his lap ignoring everyone around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. There were some cheers and some frowns from others (mainly older couples).

“It’s okay, we’re married!” I held my left hand up to them, before returning my attention to my husband.

“I have another something to say. When you’re saving sick children, will you consider having some of our own?” He said.

I went quiet for a moment, staring at my wine glass before I perked up and looked back at him. “give me a year.”


End file.
